


Can someone even love me?

by SupernaturalChuck98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Bruises, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Help, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Night Terrors, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalChuck98/pseuds/SupernaturalChuck98
Summary: BDSM Slave for Lucifer and you get saved by the Winchester Brothers and Chuck Shurley. THERE ISN'T ENOUGH CHUCK SMUT.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/You, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since you were 16, you were with Lucifer. You couldn't remember a time of your life when you didn't belong to him. He had bought you from your father the day he showed up to collect money from him, your father didn't have enough as he spent it all in drinking and entertaining young women in bars. Your father sold you to Lucifer without blinking, you could still remember the stone cold look on your father's face as he made the deal with Lucifer and he led you out the door. You were 25 now and have never been anywhere but with Lucifer, your master. 

Looking at your reflection in the mirror as you cleaned it, you saw the angry bruises that covered your face along with sporting a split lip, you should have known better to not speak when spoken too but your time of the month got the better of you. Doing one last swipe of the mirror, you placed the cleaning supplies under the sink and switched the lights off. Walking nude down the hallway with your black leather collar hanging from your neck, you kneeled down outside of your Master's office, waiting for him to notice you. "Ah, Y/N. Come here." You crawled over to him, and knelt beside his chair as he tugged your collar upwards to face him. Averting your eyes as always, you were never to look him in the eyes, he always told you that, you didn't deserve to look at him. 

"I trust you actually cleaned the house properly this time pet?" You nodddd and bowed your head "Yes, Master. Everything is cleaned just to how you like it." Lucifer smirked and grabbed the back of your neck before yanking you into him, you could smell the whiskey coming from his breath. "Yet, you seem to have forgotten to clean in here Y/N." You felt your heart sink into your stomach as you knew a beating was about to start. "No, Master I didn't. You always told me not to clean in here while you were working." You felt the sting of his hand collide with your cheek as you toppled backwards. "How many time have I told you not to talk back?" Whimpering, you tried to resume kneeling but were greeted with another slap. "After all this time I have had you, I have treated you so well. You could still be stuck with that drunk of a father but I gave you a roof over your head and you don't even appreciate it, you little whore." 

Bowing your head, you waited for his idea of a punishment which was always guaranteed whenever he drank which was everyday. He grabbed your ponytail and dragged you down the hallway to the slave room and threw you to the floor. Lucifer grabbed the black flogger from the shelf and smacked it on the dresser. "Now, for your fuck up, your getting twenty of these, maybe next time you'll learn your lesson and remember who you belong too." You nodded and held your hands in your lap "Yes, Master." Each lashing that hit your body became harder with each count. You replied with the number and thanked him for each one. Once he hit twenty, you collapsed, bloody and bruised. "Now, we are having a few people over today. Gurantee that if you fuck it up, you will be punished again slut. You know the drill." 

You nodded and crawled to the kitchen to get the beer and whiskey ready for his friends and to prep the living room. You were a natural submissive and knew that you wanted to serve but Lucifer was brutal. You prayed that you wouldn't be beaten to badly when his friends came to play with you. An hour later, you were posed by the door and the knocks came, you swallowed and bowed your head as Lucifer opened it. 


	2. Saving Grace?

"Dean, good to see you." You heard a gruff voice reply as a man walked in with emerald green eyes, casting your eyes downwards. "What do you want Lucifer, you called me over here saying you wanted help training a slave." Lucifer nodded and extended his hand towards you "I need help training this whore. I've had her for nine years and she still can't get it together." The man known as Dean came past the doorway and saw you, gasping, he knelt down and began looking at your wounds and bruises from your many beatings. "What the fuck did you do to her?" Lucifer laughed and leaned against the door "Beat her, she doesn't listen how I want and is a slave, I'm her master. I can do what I want to her." You heard a bang as Dean slammed Lucifer into the wall and held him by the collar. "You are no master. You are an abusive dick who can't handle having a slave. I am taking her from you now and you will never lay a hand on her again." 

You kept your eyes down as you listened to Dean make your master sign a release of slave form and listened to him tell Dean what a horrible slave you were and how no one could ever want you and how he even didn't want you, just put up with to fuck and beat. Feeling a brush of fabric against you, you saw Dean had put a plaid flannel around your shoulders before scooping you up in his arms and carrying you outside. The sunlight burned your eyes as you were never allowed outside, Dean opened the car door and placed you into the passenger side before climbing in the driver's side and reving his engine. It was a silent few minutes with you cowered into the corner trying to make yourself as small as possible. "What's your name sweetie?" "Y/N sir." Dean nodded and stayed silent for a minute, you saw his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel. "I'm so sorry you were with him honey. No one knew he was doing that to you. Your safe now and I promise he will never come close to you again." You nodded and looked out at the passing scenery before he pulled into a driveway. 

Looking at the house, it was a two story with a beautiful landscape and was nicely kept, your master never cared about his house, it was always dirty and dingy looking no matter how many times you cleaned it. "Hang on a second honey, I'm going to go get my brother before we bring you inside." You nodded "Okay, sir." Watching him exit the car, he ran inside and when he came back out he was with another man, you watched the two of them speak with Dean pointing to you occasionally before they came over and opened the door. "Okay, honey. This is my brother, Sam. We're going to get you inside and get you all cleaned up okay?" 

Sam extended his hand and you flinched when it came out to quickly, you didn't notice the glance he gave Dean before you lightly placed your hand in his and he guided you out of the car. Dean placed a warm hand on the small of your back as Sam led you into the house. You entered and wearily looked around and saw a man with black hair posed by the sofa and a woman with brown hair next to him, both were dressed in slave clothing, the girl in a corset and heels and the man in a pair of slacks and barefooted and bare chested. Dean closed the door and you flinched again when it shut, Sam led you to the couch and you immediately dropped to your knees. "Honey, you can sit on the couch?" You got up on shakey legs and sat yourself on the very edge. Lucifer never allowed you on the furniture. You were always to sit on the floor. He always told you slaves weren't allowed or deserved it. Sam and Dean sat across from you before Dean spoke. "Okay, Y/N. This is Castiel who is my submissive and this is Ruby, Sam's slave." You glanced up and saw the two slaves smiling at you with concern etched in their faces. Dean cleared his throat before continuing "So as of today, you will be staying with us so we can keep you safe and get you healed up. You will not be expected to serve anyone and will solely be focusing on getting better." You nodded and internally wondered why he was being so nice to you. 

Feeling the couch dip, you saw Sam sitting next to you. "You can reply honey, you won't get punished for it. Did he used to punish you when you spoke?" Figuring it was better to reply then not too, your voice came out cracked "Yes sir. I was always told slaves were not permitted to speak as we never had anything important to say." Sam wrapped his arm around you and held you close, wondering why he was, you relished in the feel of his warm body. Dean sat on your other side and placed a hand on your knee rubbing small circles on it. "You are allowed to speak here. Its going to be my and Sam's mission to show you how submissives are treated how they are supposed to be and not how Lucifer treated you. I know it may seem scary and weird now but I promise we will never hurt you." 

After five minutes of sitting there on the couch with them, Dean called Castiel and Ruby back in. "Can you go show her the bedroom she will be staying in and get a bath started for her please?" Glancing up and the words left your mouth before you could stop them "I get a room?" The brothers glanced at each other with confusion knitted in their expressions and Sam replied first. "Yes, honey. Where did your last master have you stay?" Toying with the hem of Master Dean's shirt, you let out a tiny sigh before replying in a small voice. "He had me sleep on the floor of his room, i never was in the bed unless he was using me." You felt your eyes welling up as you had flashbacks of staying on the cold floor and your Master pushing you out of bed as soon as he was finished with you. Sam stood up and held his hand out and guided you towards Ruby and Castiel. "Take care of her, get her cleaned up and once that is done, come get me and Master Dean okay?" They both echoed a "Yes sir" and took your hands and walked you to the bathroom. 

Ruby flicked the light on in the bathroom and you were greeted with a massive jacuzzi tub and decor surrounding the bathroom. Castiel turned the water on and started filling the tub. Ruby smiled at you "You'll love it here, Master Sam and Master Dean treat us so well and with love. Castiel and I will also look out for you as well." Returning her smile, she gently shrugged you out of the shirt before Castiel guided you into the tub. They sat down next to you and made idle chit chat as you soaked, the water stinging your cuts. After a half hour of soaking, Ruby handed you shampoo and conditioner for your hair and you were greeted with a wonderful smell of vanilla. Rinsing your hair, Cas had a wash cloth and body wash in his hands "Do you mind if I help you? You have a lot of cuts and I want to make sure they are cleaned." You nodded and the two of you started to wash away the dry blood and dirt. Ruby got a towel and helped you out as you wrapped it around yourself. "Your hair is so long! I wish my hair was that long." " **Master never let me cut it, he said it was easier to grab that way when he would drag me by my hair."** You were surprised when the two of them wrapped you into a hug and held you for a minute. You couldn't believe you might actually be safe here. 


	3. Adjustments

Once Castiel had finished washing your cuts, Ruby helped you out of the bath and drained the water. Wrapping yourself in the towel, they led into a room across the hall, with Ruby's hand on your back, she led you inside. "This will be your room! Castiel is next door and when Master Sam and I are here, we stay upstairs in the loft. Master Dean's bedroom is the one at the end of the hall." You stole quick glances at the room, it was big compared to your Master's. The walls were a nice shade of warm cream with dark stained hardwood floors. A king size bed sat in the middle with a nightstand on the left. Playing with the hem of the towel, unsure what to do, Castiel led you to the vanity in the corner. "Here, sit down so I can wrap your cuts." 

You padded across the floor and took a seat on the plush chair avoiding looking in the mirror. Castiel pulled a small makeup bag from the drawer and began pulling out ointment and bandages. Ruby stood behind you and grabbed a hair brush. "Mind if I brush out your hair and braid it? It will be out of your face for when Master Dean examines you." You looked at her with wide eyes before cowering in the chair, "What do you mean examine me?" Placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, she made tiny circles in attempt to calm you. "Sir does it with all the new subs and slaves. He'll make sure Cas covered all your cuts and make sure none of the deep ones need stitches. He and Master Sam like to make sure we are healthy." You nodded still feeling uncomfortable of the idea of an examination. Your mind was still reeling at the days events so far. 

Flashbacks went through your mind with each cut Castiel bandaged; the flogger, the cane, the glass shards from when he threw his whiskey glass at you, the ropes burning into your skin when he tied you up. Once Castiel was finished and Ruby was satisfied with her braid, she walked to the closet and pulled out a silk black robe, "Normally, we don't wear clothes while we are at the house but we were doing a scene today, but I think Master Dean will be okay with you wearing a robe." Blinking, you shoved it on hastily before replying "You do scenes..? Together?" Ruby smiled at Castiel and you before nodding happily. "Yep! We do scenes together with me and Cas or scenes with both Masters or one of them. Its all consensual of course. We both had multiple partners as an okay with our limits." She had noticed your eyebrows knit together when she said limit and shot a glance at Cas who noticed as well. Castiel starting cleaning up the bandage wrappers and medical supplies before asking "You had limits right Y/N?" 

Tears welled up in Y/E/C and you rapidly shook your head "Master never said anything like that. I was there to do whatever he wanted." Ruby grabbed a tissue and wiped your eyes before petting your hair and holding a hand out to you. Taking it, she led you to a closed door and knocked softly, you heard Master Dean's low voice reply with permission to enter, bowing your head, she led you through. You saw Sam nod at her with permission to speak. "She is all cleaned up Sirs, Castiel bandaged her minor cuts and cleaned the deeper ones but left those uncovered so they could be examined." Dean stood up and walked slowly towards you as Sam beckoned Ruby by his side. Once Master Dean got a few inches from you, he held his hand out "Can you come sit down honey? Master Sam and I just want to have a conversation with you and see exactly where we are at and what we need to adjust to make you comfortable." You took his hand and he led you to two chairs on the other side of his desk, you immediately sank to your knees and Dean tapped your shoulder and pointed to the chair. You nodded and sat down. Sam excused Ruby from the room but not before he gave her a playful swat to the ass and a forhead kiss as you watched in fondness. Your Master never treated you like that. 


	4. Assessment

Once Ruby had walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, the two Masters sat opposite from you and Dean pulled a stack of papers from his desk. "Okay sweetheart, Master Sam and I are going to ask you some questions about your last ownership and do an assessment of where you are at and how we will move forward okay?" You nodded and replied with a quick "Yes sir." He gave you a warm smile and grabbed a pen off his desk before clicking it a few times. 

**Dean: "How long were you Lucifer's slave?"**

**You:"Since I was 16 sir, he started the more sexual parts when I hit 18."**

**Dean: "Ok, and he was the only Master you ever had correct?"**

**You: "Yes sir."**

**Dean: "And during your relationship with him, did he ever discuss limits, safewords or anything like that?"**

**You: "No sir, I don't know what a limit is within that context. I know what a limit is but no in that way."**

**Sam: "Its okay honey, you couldn't have known."**

**Dean: "When I came to the house today, you were bloody and bruised. Was that a regular occurrence that he would do that?"**

***You fell silent, feeling like you were betraying and talking ill of your Master***

**Sam:"Its okay honey, you can speak, he can't hurt you anymore."**

**You: "Yes sirs, he would beat me and leave me bloody. I received a punishment right before you came."**

**Dean:"And what was that punishment for?"**

**You:" I didn't clean his office..but he told me to never clean in there when he was working. I tried so hard to be a good slave, I promise."**

***Sam got up and came around the desk, scooping you up and placing you in his lap.**

**Sam:"Shh, honey. It's okay. You were in a very bad place and with a Master who broke every rule we are given when we take on slaves. None of this is your fault." *He held you as sobs racked your body and Dean came around and placed a soothing hand on your back."**

**Once you were all cried out, Dean smoothed your hair and resumed the questions as Sam kept you on his lap.**

**Dean:"Okay sweetie. So this is going to be a little more talking on my end. During the period of time you are here and you are welcome to stay as long as you like, you will not be serving. We are going to focus on getting you better. Sam and Ruby are here every so often but you will technically be in my care. During this time, you will be able to see how Masters and Slaves operate in a loving environment, I will not be training you more so guiding you, I don't want to make you set in a certain way if you ever take on another Master. I do have rules here for the house that I expect you to follow as well along with Castiel.**

***He paused and starting counting on his fingers**

**1] Do not leave the house without permission, I want to keep you as safe and as far away from Lucifer as possible.**

**2] You will eat with myself and Castiel for breakfast, lunch and dinner. We will keep you fed and healthy.**

**3] You will address me as Sir or Master Dean along with Sam being Sir or Master Sam.**

**4] I will be doing daily check ins with you to make sure your doing well mentally and physically if anything ever gets to be too much, you can say red or if I am not with you come get me or Castiel immediately.**

**5] I withhold a very tight knit family aspect with other Masters, if any of them are visiting, address them as sir or Master ___.**

You nodded and once everything was finally out in the open it was getting to dinner time. The two Masters walked you to the kitchen and the five of you had dinner before Sam and Ruby departed. Dean walked you to your room and made sure you had enough pillows and blankets before placing a kiss on your forhead and shutting the door. Laying out in the big bed with thousands of thoughts running through your mind, one kept popping out. Maybe you would finally get to be loved. 


	5. Trying

Tossing and turning, you couldn't get to sleep. Your mind was still racing at everything that happened today. You've never known a life outside of Lucifer, you never known of a slave who felt loved by her masters but then again Lucifer never let you out of the house. You saw how Sam and Dean treated Castiel and Ruby, saw the love in their eyes. You wondered if you would end up staying with Dean forever or if you would get thrown out and given to another Master. Lucifer always told you that everyone would get sick of you eventually, just like your dad did. Sighing and staring at the ceiling, you stayed liked that until sleep eventually overtook you. 

You awoke the next morning to a light knock on the door, throwing your rope on, you hurried to open it and were greeted to Dean. "Morning Y/N, how did you sleep?" You averted his eyes "I slept okay sir." Feeling guilty for somewhat lying to the man that stood before you, knowing you didn't get to sleep until 2 hours ago. "That's good, I just wanted to let you know that Cas is making coffee and breakfast if you wanted to come out and then after we can do a minimally invasive exam?" Nodding, you followed him to the kitchen where Cas stood in front of the stove, dressed in only black silk boxers with his raven hair sticking out every which way. You stood awkwardly in the corner as Dean helped Cas carry everything to the table. Once everything was plated for Master Dean, he gave Castiel permission to sit. He glanced at you and made a waving motion to the table "You can come over Y/N, this is an everyday occurrence for us. We always eat together." Silently walking over, you knelt on the tile at the same time Castiel sat in the chair, both of you giving each other looks for fear. You because Castiel was sitting with a Master and he at the fact you willingly knelt on the floor when offered to sit. Master Dean cleared his throat "Y/N. You can sit at the table." You stood quickly and sat, thanking him in the process. 

Breakfast was a quiet affair and once you were done, Castiel cleared away the table as Dean finished his coffee. Taking the final sip and kissing Cas on the cheek as he took the mug away. "Ok, Y/N, follow me and we'll do the exam." You followed him down the hall to a side room that held a medical chair in the corner along with a few play items. "Can you take the robe off honey?" You froze briefly before taking it off and immediately covering your chest with your arms. Dean guided you to the chair and helped you up. He took your blood pressure, temperature and check the cuts on your upper body. Once he was satisfied, he leaned you back and placed your feet in the stirrups. "Okay, honey. I'm going to be as quick as possible. Say red if you need to stop." You nodded and he went to work checking the bruises on your thighs and the swelling of your pussy, Lucifer always fucked hard and most of the time with no lube so it was always painful and uncomfortable for you but you knew better to not complain. Dean finished his exam and gave you permission to re robe. Almost diving to the floor, you grabbed it and put it back on. Dean stood in front of you and placed a finger under your chin to look at him "Thank you for being such a good girl, we'll get you healed up soon." You nodded and thanked him. The two of you stayed silent before he led you out of the room. 

The following weeks after your exam were mostly filled with hanging around Castiel and Ruby when she came and checking in with Master Dean and Sam. You were examined once a week and he checked in each time he saw you. You finally felt less jittery and more comfortable but little did you know, your life was about to get more flipped upside down. 


	6. First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, I've been dying of a cold for the last two days

A couple of weeks had passed since Dean took you in, you were healing well but still struggled with loud noises, eye contact and old habits sticking with you. Castiel awoke you for breakfast and you slipped on your robe before following him to the kitchen. Castiel moved around the kitchen plating the food and making Master Dean's coffee. "Cas? Where is Master Dean this morning?" He smiled at you as he handed the cup to you to place on the table "Sir has been in his office all morning on a phone call." You nodded and helped him set the table. 

You heard Dean's footsteps coming down the hall as Castiel took his place next to Dean's chair. "Good Morning Master." Dean smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before sitting down. He gestured the two of you to sit and breakfast went on mostly in silence. Once Dean was finished eating, he looked at you and cleared his throat "So Y/N. You know your more than welcome to keep staying here with Cas and I but I was talking to another Master this morning and he expressed interest in meeting you." Dean tried to read your expression but you sat with a stone face in silence. Taking a sip of the coffee before continuing "He has been working with slaves in a BDSM setting for over 15 years, he's a little older than Sam and I, what are you thinking honey?" 

You glanced down and played with the tie of your robe "Why is he interested in me sir?" Dean came around the table and squatted down next to you "Sam saw him a few days ago and they discussed what had happened to you, Chuck has been training girls since he was young, he evened helped Castiel with a few things." Dean shot a quick glance at Castiel silently prompting him before you could see. "Master Chuck is very kind and gentle with all slaves and subs. He even trained Ruby!" You nodded and glanced at Dean before flicking your eyes down to the floor "Does he want to meet me so he can retrain me?" Dean stood up and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder "He's hoping that you will think about becoming his personal slave."


	7. Butterflies

The next morning, you awoke before anyone else did, you laid in bed, staring at the ceiling with a million thoughts running through your head. _What if I'm too broken for him to want me, can I even be a good slave? Am I hopeless bound to be unloved forever?_ You heard a quiet knock at the door and you slid out of bed before wrapping the robe Dean let you wear. Opening the door, you were greeted to Dean holding a small tray with a cup of coffee and two pieces of buttered toast. You averted his gaze as he shuffled his way in setting the tray down. "I would have helped cooked for you sir, I didn't know anyone else was awake. I'm sorry." 

Dean placed a soothing hand on your shoulder, rubbing circles, "Its okay honey, I've been awake for about an hour. I let Cas sleep in today and I want to make sure you have a very relaxing day before Chuck comes." You nodded and the two of you stood there before Dean lightly guided you to sir on the bed. "Is there anything your wondering or curious about Chuck or anything about him?" You fiddled with the robe tie before softly replying "What does he look like?" Dean smiled and leaned back to grab his cellphone from his pocket, pulling up his camera roll and scrolling until he found the picture he was looking for, he turned it towards you and you saw Master Dean with his arm around a tall, older attractive man with blue eyes. A small smile graced your lips as you studied it "He's handsome." 

Dean smiled and nodded "Hes a little older than myself, but has been a dominant since he was in his early twenties, each girl he has trained or owned has been treated with love and respect. Chuck always says that people respond better to a loving and caring dominant rather than an abusive one." You nodded and Dean wrapped his arm around you. The pair of you sat there before Dean stood up and grabbed the toast slices "Ruby and Sam will be here today as well, Ruby will help you get ready and all of us will go to dinner with Master Chuck so you aren't alone with him right away." Nodding you replied "Thank you sir." 

Dean kissed the top of your head and went for the door "Finish eating and then go take a shower okay?" You smiled and nodded as Dean closed the door. 


	8. Chapter 8

You hopped into the warm shower and stood under the water before you heard a light knock on the door. You stuck your head out of the curtain and told whoever it was to come in and Castiel pushed the door open holding a bundle of fabric in his arms. "Master Dean told me to select a few dresses for you and ask you which one you wanted to wear tonight." You blinked as the water droplets ran down your face. "I get to pick what to wear?" Castiel nodded and held up the four dresses. You glanced at each and finally decided on a burgundy strapless number. Castiel nodded and handed you a razor and left a bottle of lotion on the counter. "Master Dean said to shave and apply this when you get out. Master Chuck enjoys the scent." You nodded as he handed you the razor and shut the door. 

You shaved, exfoliated and finished up with deep conditioning your long hair. Turning off the water, you stepped out and wrapped the towel around you. You examined the lotion bottle Castiel had left and noted the scent was vanilla strawberry. Drying yourself, you applied the lotion and stepped out into the hall. Padding barefoot down the hall to your room, you saw a cup of tea sitting on the vanity and a case of makeup and a numerous hair tools. You heard footsteps coming towards you and you turned and saw Castiel smiling. "I'm able to help you get ready tonight." You nodded and sat down at the vanity as Cas sat next to you. He grabbed the makeup case and started with foundation. After what seemed like forever, Cas set the brushes down and nodded admiring the look. 

You looked in the mirror and was amazed. You had a wonderful neutral smokey eye with meticulous curled lashes and a light lipstick. "Wow, Cas! This is beautiful!" He smiled and placed a kiss on your forehead. He stood behind you and looked down at your hair before plugging in the curling iron. Castiel sectioned off your hair and did a half up style, curling the ends. Once you were done, Cas left you to put your dress on as he went to dress and check on Dean. Pulling on the dress and heels, you took a look in the mirror. This was the most dressed up you had ever been in your life. Lucifer always kept you nude. You heard a throat clear and turned to see Dean with a huge smile. "You look amazing honey." You cast your eyes downward. "Thank you sir." Dean placed a quick kiss on your cheek and pulled a piece of gold jewelry out of his pocket. 

"This is one of Ruby's day collars, she picked it out special for tonight for you." He clicked it into place and adjusted it so it was symmetrical. He looked at you in the mirror and smiled. "How are you feeling?" You wrung your hands and softly said "I'm nervous sir. What if he doesn't like me or thinks I'm too broken?" He sat down on the bed and held you close. "He will love you. Chuck is the best and is so kind and gentle. He operates that submissives will react better to love than fear." You nodded and Dean led you to the living room. Castiel was posed by the door and you stood next to him before hearing a soft knock on the front door. 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean opened the door and in stepped Master Chuck. You quickly scanned over him and noted, he was a few inches shorter than Master Dean with piercing blue eyes and brown hair and beard with a few gray patches which served very attractive to you. He was dressed very well, black slacks with a dark gray button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows showing off the toned forearms. Once he was inside, Dean nodded to Castiel to greet him. "Hello, Master Chuck." Chuck smiled and gave him a side armed hug with Dean's permission before turning to look at you. 

You stood pin straight with your arms down to your side and head bowed. Chuck took a small step towards you and looked at Dean. "What have you been calling her?" Dean stepped to the side near Castiel nearer to you silently letting you know he was still close to you. "Her name, sweetheart, doll." Chuck paused before seeing if you would make eye contact and when you didn't. He mentally took a note that this was something you had trouble with. "May i come closer sweetheart?" You glanced at Dean before nodding. Chuck took a step forward and outstretched his hand which made you flinch slightly. You lightly shook it before flashing your eyes upwards at him. "Your very pretty sweetie." You gave him a small smile and in a very small voice replied quickly "Thank you sir." 

Dean cleared his throat and began to shrug on his coat indicating to Castiel and Chuck they should begin to get going to not overwhelm you. Master Chuck helped you into the black peacock that Ruby had left for you and led all of you to his car. Chuck drove with Dean in the passenger seat and the submissives in the back. When you were driving, you occupied yourself by staring at the passing lights, Castiel squeezed your knee in a silent its alright. You arrived at the restaurant and Dean opened Castiel's door and Chuck opened yours and led you inside. "Reservation for Shurley for four." The hostess nodded and led the way to the table. You were grateful the place wasn't busy and you were sat towards the back. 

The Masters ordered whiskey and ordered you and Cas to glasses of Rose. There was idle chatter between the masters before Chuck turned to you. "So Y/N, how long have you been a submissive?" You glanced at Dean for permission to speak as a force of habit. He nodded and you glanced at Chuck "Since I was 16, I was with Lucifer and I became his submissive as soon as I was 18." Chuck solemnly nodded "I'm sorry. That's quite a long time, I hope you realize not all masters are like how he is." You nodded and took a sip of wine "Master Dean and Sam have been very kind as well as Ruby and Castiel." Chuck smiled "I'm glad you were taken in by very good people." The waiter arrived to take the dinner orders and to place the appetizers. You were grateful the conversation was off of you for now as you slowly ate the spinach dip. There was idle chatter as you slowly drifted off and didn't notice the look between the Master's. 

Once the dishes were cleared and drinks were finished. Chuck paid the tab and guided you back to the car. Once you arrived at Master Dean's you heard him ask Chuck if he wanted a drink. Master Chuck followed you inside. Castiel and you waited at the entry for instruction and Master Dean hung up the jackets "Castiel, go get into your house clothes and help Y/N get into her robe and remove the makeup please." Castiel nodded and the pair of you echoed a yes sir and went down the hall which Chuck looking at you with sad eyes. "I can't believe how long she was trapped with him" Dean nodded and opened a bottle of whiskey pouring two glasses. "Neither can I, Lucifer told me he wanted help training a slave and I found her bloody and bruised. He had just beaten her before I got there." The pair took a long sip of the liquor before sitting in silence. Dean updated Chuck on everything as Castiel sat with you in your room. 

"What do you think of Master Chuck?" You smiled sadly.."He's kind and seems good and caring..." Castiel noticed you trail off and nudged you gently to continue "But I'm still worried. That's him with others. I don't know what he is like behind closed doors." Castiel nodded and gave you a tight hug. "Master Chuck is amazing. He helped train Ruby and I have stayed with him when Master Dean has to go, he's the best. He treats all the slaves with respect and doesn't really physically punish. I remember when I stayed there with Ruby and we both were feeling under the weather, Master Chuck let us relax the whole time!" You smiled and stayed quiet. The two of you stayed in the bedroom until Master Dean came in till let you know Master Chuck had gone. Dean sent Castiel to go put the kettle on and sat with you. "How are you feeling?" You glanced at Dean "he's kind and seems wonderful." 

Dean nodded and smiled "He will be back tomorrow for a cookout with Sam and Ruby so he can get to know you more and you with him. For now, relax and Cas will bring you some tea." 


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up early the next morning, feeling oddly excited at the thought of Chuck coming back today. You hear a light knock at the door and opened it to find Dean with a hot cup of coffee. "Good morning sir!" He laughed as he stepped inside the room handing you the cup. "Morning darling, someone is chipper today." You nodded and took a sip of the coffee before bowing your head "I'm excited about Master Chuck coming with Master Sam and Ruby." Dean smiled and wrapped you in a hug "Thats awesome sweetie. It means you are warming up the the idea of him being around." You nodded and Dean noticed you sink back a little. Sitting on the bed with you on his lap, he raised your chin with a raised eyebrow, you took a deep breath before replying not wanting to upset him. "I'm worried because I like him sir. But what if he doesn't want me as a slave when he sees how broken I am?" Dean sighed mentally cursing Lucifer for damaging you so much. "Honey, Chuck is a great man. He is patient and kind with all his slaves. He even told me last night how excited he is to get to know you better." Nodding, you leaned into Dean and he held you for a while, the sound of his heart slowing your anxiety. 

Dean prompted you to stand and he handed you the coffee. "Cas will be in to help you get ready in a bit, we are going to do some shopping for today and get you some more clothes. I have some of Ruby's old clothes here that Sam lent. " You cast your eyes down and almost in a whisper "it's ok sir, I don't need new clothes. I don't want you to have to spend money on me." Dean looked you in the eyes and responded sternly "You deserve it." Kissing your cheek, he turned to leave as Cas walked in. Dean gave him a kiss and a slap on his ass before he padded off down the hall. 

Castiel got your hair in a bun with two pieces framing your face and helped you dress. The outfit consisted of a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top that flowed once it got past the bust. Once Castiel was dressed and ready. The pair of you stood posed by the door until Master Dean came out, keys in hand. "Let's hit the road." And you were off, your first visit outside in a very long time. 


	11. Chapter 11

The three of you got into Master Dean's impala and drove to the closest mall, Dean held you and Cas close as you entered. The first stop was Starbucks and Master Dean let you chose whatever drink you wanted. You decided on a Mango Dragon Fruit refresher and sipped it happily as you followed Dean with Cas. You stopped in an standard clothing store and Dean picked out some jeans, shorts and a few tops for you. You tried to object again that you didn't need anything new and he shouldn't spend any money but Dean simply kissed your head and told you that you deserved it. Next stop was an lingerie store where Dean let you pick out a bundle of new underwear and bras, you also got to pick a corset for your slave clothes for when needed. You scanned the racks and sighed heavily, Cas came over with a concerned look "What's wrong Y/N?" You looked at him with watery eyes "I don't know what to pick, Lucifer always had me naked and I feel like I don't deserve any of this." Cas signaled Master Dean closer and explained what was happening and he knelt down and lifted your chin "Y/N, you deserve all of this and more. I am not doing this because I have too but simply because I want too OK?" You nodded and finally decided on a maroon corset. 

Once you had cashed out and were back in the Impala, the ride quiet besides the tape Dean was playing. You got back to the house and went inside, you took your bags and unpacked everything. Laying on the bed, you flopped backwards and sighed. You heard a quiet knock and saw Dean come in. "Hey honey, I just wanted to let you know, I spoke with Chuck and he will be around here tonight at around 7PM." You nodded and felt the bed dip besides you, you looked over and saw Dean laying in the same position next to you. The pair of you sat in silence before you finally built up enough courage to speak.

"What if Master Chuck decides he doesn't want me?" Dean sat up and pulled you up "Sweetheart, Chuck is one of the most honest men that I know. He is very found of you already." You nodded and stayed silent. Dean tried to control his anger as every day he saw how much Lucifer had broke you but he knew he had to stay calm for you. "If you want, Cas is going to start cooking some appetizers for tonight if you want to help?" You shook your head with a smile "What should I wear tonight?" Dean walked over to the closet and pulled out a maroon body con dress and held it up. "I like that one sir" Dean nodded and draped it over the chair "Wear your hair down tonight ok?" 

He smiled and left the room with you behind him, you met Cas in the kitchen and the two of you started cooking. Once the appetizers were layed out and the drinks were on ice, you two split up to get ready. You slipped into the dress and heels, sat down at the vanity and brushed your hair out. Dean walked in with some makeup for you and you applied a very light amount. You slipped on the temporary gold collar and walked out of the room, you met Cas in the hallway and he doned an all black suit with the top two buttons undone. He took your hand and you stood by the door as the clock struck out 7PM. 

There was a light knock on the door and Dean pulled it open wrapping Chuck in a hug "Good to see you Chuck." Chuck scooted past the threshold and saw you by the door. His eyes nearly bugged out, jaw slack. You look absolutely stunning. You felt Chuck staring at you but you kept looking down, back straight. This was going to be an interesting night. 


End file.
